


Lunacy

by AutumnBlue92



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlue92/pseuds/AutumnBlue92
Summary: Cobra gets to Magnolia while Lucy is on a job and takes it upon himself to go to her apartment.Still in the same universe as The Crossover Chronicles and Relent
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Cobra followed Angel and Midnight into the guildhall. It was quiet, not silent, but not rowdy. Jellal had gotten here earlier with the others, having taken the train.

Cobra decided it wasn't worth it to upset his stomach, since they had decided to stop in Magnolia for a little longer than usual, so he walked. Angel and Midnight walked with him, taking in the sights Fiore had to offer. Besides, they were only two days out by foot.

Angel was able to take her time bathing in shallow pools without Jellal reminding her they were on a time limit, Midnight could nap in relative silence. And Cobra could give his own magic a rest. Midnight and Angel knew when it was getting too much for him.

Jellal needed to be reminded that being around people constantly was a lot for Cobra. Richard and Racer were just too loud regardless. Their souls were restless even if they weren't.

Angel and Midnight needed the quiet too.

Their first night, Cobra slept like the dead. It didn't matter that their supplies were minimal. That they packed so light they didn't even have sleeping bags.

The nearest town _was_ Magnolia. He could hear nothing butthe rush of a nearby waterfall and some crickets. It was bliss. The clearing was like a detox for his mind and soul.

But walking into the guild allowed those toxins to build back up. Bickslows anxiety. Mira's constant meddling. Jet and Droy's jealousy. Gajeel's angst.

But something was missing.

It seemed unimportant as the three of them headed towards the corner table that Crime Sorciere usually comandeered during their visits.

"Hi guys!" Mirajane called from the bar, towel drying glasses and hanging them above her head. She looked towards them, her face lighting up as she caught Cobra's eye, "Oh! Cobra!"

He grunted in her direction. Stopping while Midnight and Angel went to sit with the rest of their team.

"Lucy isn't here." She frowned slightly, "Her and Natsu took a job yesterday. It wasn't a big one, so I doubt it'll be too long before they're back." She smiled at him, then went back to cleaning glasses.

Cobra smiled, crookedly, awkwardly back at her before going over to their quiet table in the dark corner.

-

Lucy was fuming. If she were Natsu, smoke would have been coming out of her ears. Her fists were balled by her sides, her legs marching in time to her angry heartbeat.

Natsu strolled by, hands behind his head.

"What's wrong Luce?" He asked, unaware of her mood. "We took care of the problem, didn't we?"

That was it. Lucy was fed up of Natsu's naive ignorance. He only saw that the job was finished. Didn't care how they'd gotten there, didn't realise the extent of the destruction he had caused. And by assosciation, that she had caused.

She spun to face him.

"You burned down the library." She seethed. Even if it hadn't been a sanctuary of learning and escapism, she would have been angry.

"But the rats are gone?" Natsu smiled that stupid cocky grin.

Lucy dragged her hand down her face in exasperation. "So is everything else!"

The pair had answered a job request, a library suffering with an infestation problem. Lucy probably could have done it on her own, but Master Makarov still wasn't comfortable with her taking jobs on her own after Mard Geer's multiple attempts to kidnap her to other dimensions.

So she took Natsu.

Big mistake. She had a plan. Lure the rats out humanely, release them a few miles down the road, problem solved.

Until they realised the problem was more than one or two little creatures. Natsu had gone full dragon mode, setting fire to the nests, despite Lucy's protests.

It didn't take long for something other than his intended target to go up in flames.

Lucy had stood by, helplessly as everything around her was barbecued. An over done literary buffet with dishes from some of her favourite authors.

She was devastated, naturally. But that feeling was nothing compared to the librarian who was stood outside the blazing building, flames relfected in the tears in her eyes. The pair had been practically ran out of town. Lucy was shocked there hadn't been pitchforks and flaming torches. Then again, they probably didn't want to see fire again for a long, long time.

Natsu carried on sulking, still not quite understanding what he had done wrong.

"It's okay Natsu," Happy offered, flying overhead, "she's just sad about the books."

Natsu nodded, half getting it.

The sun was going down by the time Lucy's temper had settled to less than a fiery hurricane. Natsu was yawning, Happy asleep in his hair.

They set up camp, silently. Lucy barely glanced at Natsu before climbing into her sleeping bag by the fire. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. The two days they'd been gone had utterly exhausted her, between yelling at Natsu, chasing rats and the walk from the library, she was done. So she stared at the stars and let the campfire smell take over the burned brick and paper smell in her nose as she drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sulking." Angel said, dropping into her seat.

"Shut up." Cobra growled. She wasn't wrong. After the quiet calm of the forest, this was hell. Voices and souls grated against his brain like sandpaper. He was getting agitated. Restless. Pissed off.

"I'm just saying," Angel shrugged, "We've been here a day and all you've done is snarl at people."

"How is that any different to any other place or time when there are people present?" Midnight asked from his place slumped over his arms on the table.

Cobra rolled his eye, and stood. He tuned everything out to white noise as he left the hall and headed down to Lucy's apartment.

She'd given him a key the last time he'd been in town, just in case something like this happened.

_"I know it gets a bit much for you. So just come here and relax if you need to." Lucy told him, pressing the cool metal into his palm._

_"Uh, thanks." He replied, tucking the key into his pocket._

_Lucy smiled widely at him. He was grateful, he was. It was just a shame his brain hadn't told his face._

He'd only been there once when she'd been on a job, she was taking longer than she was supposed to and he'd decided to go and make sure the cat was okay.

He sighed in the street. He'd forgotten about Luna.

The fluffy grey beast with an unhealthy obsession with his shoelaces and his hair. He climbed the stairs in the heavy way people do when they don't want to be climbing stairs.  
At the top, he put the key in her door, and let himself in.

The room was washed in grey light from the storm clouds brewing outside. Dust motes spun sparsely in the watery slants coming through the windows. It was dead silent. And had he been anyone else, it would have been eerie. But as it was, he was Cobra and the silence, deafening as it was, was a welcome relief.

Cobra breathed deeply, hints of strawberry soap and clean clothes were comforting.

He stepped out of his boots, leaving them at the door where he also hung his coat. He wasn't afraid to be comfortable here.

In the kitchenette, he got himself a glass of water, and scratched Luna behind her ear when she inevitably demanded his attention. She did it in that way cats do. Arrogant and needy. She headbutted his arm until he relented. Mewing loudly as his callused fingertips made contact, then purring until she was satisfied.

Luna stuck her butt in the air, and swished her tail. Cobra was dismissed. He snorted. He hated that he admired her. She got what she wanted and nothing more.

He filled her water bowl, emptied her litter tray.

How he had ended up in this situation, he could never explain. He was just as domesticated as the animal he was cleaning up after.

When he was happy with the amount of food she had, he sat on the sofa, turning the lacrima vision on. 

Daytime TV always sucked, so Netlfix it was.

-

Lucy was stomping. Natsu wouldn't say anything for fear of getting hoofed in the groin, but she was definitely stomping. She had been stompy since they woke up. Even the way she'd chewed her breakfast was stompy.

He was beginning to think she would never forgive him.

Then she sighed, heavily. Her shoulders heaved and she stopped walking to turn and face Natsu.

"Look," She said, "I know you thought you were doing a good thing. Your heart was in the right place, it always is," Her eyes were sad, Natsu cocked his head, "but do you ever take a step back and wonder if you're going too far?"

The question was hypothetical, Lucy knew he didn't have that voice that made him wonder if what he was doing was the right thing. All he cared about was protecting people and getting jobs done. Lucy admired that in him. She really did. But she was tired of having to be that voice for him.

Natsu nodded, a considering nod. A nod that told Lucy he was taking in what she said, processing it but still not quite getting it.

"We needed to get rid of the rats, Luce." He told her.

Lucy didn't have it in her to be angry at him. His eyes lacked malice, no matter what he did, his intent was pure. 

"I know we did, Natsu." She smiled at him, a watery, pathetic attempt. But he bought it, "Come on, let's get home."

Lucy was still mad. She would have to talk to Gramps. She kept her anger in check the last few miles back to Magnolia. Quietly laughing along with Natsu and Happy's normal banter.

The sky was bruised and muted with storm clouds by the time they made it back into town. Purple was bleeding into grey as the evening crept in around them with a light fog.  
The trees around the town were shedding their coppery leaves, the pavements blanketed with them. Natsu couldn't help kicking his way through them, the discarded foliage floating like confetti in the golden glow of the street lights.

Lucy would have normally joined in. But she was so tired. Her bad mood had given her a crick in her neck and she needed a hot bath and a massage.

"I'm going home," She told Natsu, one hand half heartedly rubbing her own shoulder, "We can talk to Master tomorrow." She turned to walk, only to hear his footsteps following her.

"Okay, Luce, sounds like a plan." Natsu was grinning, Lucy could hear it in his tone.

"I meant on my own, Natsu." She said without turning, or stopping. His footsteps stopped while hers carried on. She couldn't turn to look at him. Knowing she'd see his sad, confused eyes. She would give in and take him back with her. Feed him, let him shower, let him sleep in her bed.

She needed to be selfish, if only for a night.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey so it's been nearly 2 months without an upload  
> Sorry about that.  
> Me and my partner of ten years split up.  
> It's been hard, we have a two year old together and figuring out logistics, work and finding somewhere new to live has been top of my priorities.  
> I'm still not 100% but, this is what I have to offer right now <3

Lucy's legs dragged heavily beneath her as she made her way along the canal towards her apartment. The coming storm made the air electric, the energy hummed around her. Everything smelled dull, the way it did before a big storm hit. She couldn't wait for the catharsis that came with the rain. For everything to be fresh again, the air would be clear and maybe her head would be too.

She took her time, losing herself in thoughts of her writing. She had an idea for a new story that she wanted to outline, a short one to help hone her skills before she got back to her main manuscript.

She was so lost in her own mind, in fact, that she missed the first signs of the incoming downpour. The blunt rumble of thunder in the clouds above her went unnoticed while she figured out where to set her story. A few slow, fat droplets exploded around her feet. One on her nose took her by surprise. Then the muggy, slow air split around her and a torrential deluge crashed down around her, causing her tired, aching legs to pick up speed.

Lucy ran, smiling all the way back to her building. Everything around her was washed in a grey curtain of water and white noise. Several people ran past her, holding what they could over their heads. Shopping bags, coats, and books, to her own eternal horror. Lucy, however, allowed the rain to wash thoughts of the previous two days from her hair and her mind as she tipped her face to the sky.

She felt better than she had in weeks as she let herself into the building. She was soaked through, dripping on the mahogany floorboards. Her landlady would probably be pissed, but she would clean it after she dried herself.

Lucy was more than grateful to be home. She was going to light some candles, she put her key in the door. She needed to clean up after Luna, first, run herself a bath.  
The apartment was dark, lit briefly by a crash of lightning. The sound of the rain was muted, even as it waged war against her windows. Her footfalls on the carpet were such a contrast to her stomping earlier in the day. She leaned down to take her sodden boots off before turning on the light.

Lucy stepped into the kitchenette, putting her keys down on the counter. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of her wet footprints from the carpet to the lino in her small kitchen.  
The street lamp outside her window was enough to light her apartment up while she got her towels before heading into the bathroom. Her reflection made her laugh, her hair hung like rat tails around her face. Her make up ran in streaks down her cheeks. She looked miserable but her eyes shone clear.

She ran the hot tap, the room filled with steam and the soothing scent of her camomile and lavender bubble bath. Something was nagging in the back of her head, what had she forgotten?

"Pyjama's!" She gasped to herself, heading over to her bed.

She picked them up from where they were folded, and something moved. The bedsheets rustled. Lucy jumped, squeaking.

Luna stretched across into the square of orange light on the bed.

Lucy felt instantly ridiculous and relieved. Her heart was hammering in her chest but she laughed at herself, and leaned to scratch Luna's ears.

Fingers brushed hers.

She jumped again, earning her a scowl from the cat as she quickly leapt down from the bed.

Lucy's pulse quickened again as she caught the glint of a fanged smile. One eye seemed to glow in the dark where her pillow was.

"Cobra?" She stuttered, trying to calm her heart.

That crooked smile she loved so much widened and she threw herself at the bed, burying her face in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and she breathed him in.

"You're wet," He mumbled into her neck, brushing damp strands out of the way before kissing the junction between throat and shoulder.

She wanted to stay like that, but, "I'm about to get in the bath-" Her voice trailed off as lighting and thunder crashed outside again.

"Probably a good idea," He whispered into her neck again, "You must be cold" He breathed her in, holding her like he was afraid to let go. "You smell like fire." He pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah," Lucy's clarity clouded again with memories of the mission, "Natsu's a pyro."

Cobra snorted, pulling her into him again. Her soul fluttered between frustration and content. Fire and fear warred with calm and clarity. She was overwhelmed. Anxious.

"Hey," He whispered, kissing the top of her head, "You're okay, I've got you."

Lucy relaxed into him while he brushed his fingers along the length of her arms, taking her hands.

"Come on," Cobra tugged on her hands, "You'll catch your death if we don't get you warmed up."

He led her to the bathroom, giving her privacy while she bathed and warmed herself up.

By the time she was done, the storm outside had settled to nothing more than a light drizzle. A lot of the clouds had dissipated, the moon hung in the sky like a protective goddess. Surveying her realm after a deep cleanse it so sorely needed. Fat, satisfied and glowing. The silvery light was more than enough for Cobra, so he hadn't bothered with the lamp next to the bed.

He was reading when the bed shifted with the extra weight of Lucy sliding under the covers. Her soul was much more at ease as she nestled into the covers, but she was still bothered by everything that had happened with Natsu.

Before he could ask her about it, or even try and comfort her, she was asleep. It didn't take long for her to fully fall into a deep, dreamless sleep either. A frown pulled at the corners of his mouth, she was working herself into the ground.

Cobra closed his book, sliding down into the covers with her. He held her close, breathing her in again, lavender soap smothered her natural scent, but he didn't hate it.  
He took comfort in the fact she was finally in his arms again, and allowed himself to drift off, too.


End file.
